Little Shadow
by tiffywa
Summary: Klaroline/Supernatural AU. Caroline stalks a celestial powerhouse, intent on making a deal. Little does he know, she's got a little something extra up her sleeve. ONE-SHOT


**Little Shadow**

 **A/N: For those of you waiting on updates from my WIPs, Beauty & the Beast will be updated next, hopefully before next Saturday. Also, I don't know where this came from. It started of as an AU, then crossed over into Supernatural. Dean's face makes _everything_ better ;)**

* * *

Burnished curls glinted in the sunlight ahead as Caroline Forbes silently stalked her prey. She was well aware her quarry was no flighty deer. He had claws just like her, but she liked to think hers were much sharper.

Red lips stretched into a smirk. " _Disappear._ " She whispered, instantly becoming invisible as gleaming gunmetal blue colored eyes turned to look behind. He knew he was being followed.

People passed by, unaware such a predator lurked in their mist. _Ignorance is bliss_ , Caroline mused. She liked to envision herself as a sleek black panther; claws and fangs dripping red. She increased her sped, coming close enough to count the necklaces on the back of his tanned neck.

He was wearing a navy Henley that encased his wide shoulders and khaki colored jeans that left nothing to Caroline's imagination. His vessel had a deliciously sculpted ass. Power from him vibrated against her skin in the most pleasing way, she could feel it against her bones. It was so pure and otherworldly, just like him.

Her target was Niklaus, an archangel of the Heavenly Host.

Niklaus took a sharp right turn into a shadowed alleyway, walking until no humans could be seen or heard; slowly enough for her to keep up.

 _He knows_ , she thought. Caroline entertained the idea of teleporting away, but she'd searched for him seven long months. Who knew the next time she'd find another archangel?

"Come out, come out." He called silkily, "Where ever you are, my little shadow."

His vessel was British apparently.

"And give you the upper hand?" She replied, teleporting all around him so he couldn't pin-point her location. Archangels were a step down from God; you could never be too careful. The only way to survive an encounter with one was to outmaneuver it.

"Have it your way, little shadow."

Niklaus stood stone still and closed his eyes, inhaling a deep breath slowly as a he began to emitted a bright white light.

Caroline knew he was going to reveal himself, a burst of raw energy like that would probably nullify her powers for a few moments, like it did with most creatures. The light grew brighter as he lifted his arms but she couldn't look away. She'd never seen an angel before and the chance to finally catch a glimpse was too tempting, even if it meant he might catch her.

The bright light was scorching hot, it would've blinded a lesser being with its sheer intensity. On the building wall behind him, the light cast a looming murky shadow that outlined his monstrous wings. One wing was longer then she was tall, they spanned at least eight feet each.

"Oh my god." She gasped softly as the light continued to grow until she herself couldn't see anything. There was only white light and nothing else.

In a flash that knocked the breath from her lungs and caused her to stumbled back against the brick wall, it was over. She blinked owlishly, eyes quickly adjusting to the normal light. She knew she was no longer invisible and her true nature had uncontrollably revealed itself.

A strong hand gripped her jaw abruptly in an iron-like vise. Niklaus' gunmetal blue eyes studied her own. Caroline's heart pounded in her chest, one of the most powerful creatures in the world had her up close and personal. Niklaus could destroy her right now.

"One black and one human." He stated, releasing her and taking a step back, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you, girl?"

Caroline rubbed her chin, glaring at him. She blinked and felt her left eye return to its normal color blue. "Not a girl, that's for sure." She snapped. "Nice vessel, by the way. If I knew you weren't going to leave who ever this is an empty, drooling husk I might've looked him up."

"Joseph Morgan; comes from a large dysfunctional family." Niklaus replied with a coy smile. His dimples and blonde stubble had the charm turned up high. "He agreed to house me without even any incentive."

To her embarrassment, Caroline could not stop staring at his mouth. His lips were full and red with white even teeth. It should be a sin for a man to have such a sensual mouth. She mentally shook herself, _Get yourself together, Caroline, you're the seducer here._ She stood a little straighter and considered him with a smirk. "Let's skip the small talk and make a deal, shall we?" She flipped her curled blonde hair over her shoulder and watched him check out the goods.

"A deal, sweetheart?" He appraised Caroline from her red platform pumps to her dark smoky eye shadow with appreciation. She was glad she'd worn her skin-tight, charcoal wrap dress and black leather jacket. "A cross-roads demon, then." He scoffed and turned to leave. "Begone before I smite you, devil."

" _Stop._ " Hissed Caroline. Niklaus froze in place, eyes glaring at her in accusation. She stood before him again. "That was uncalled for. You have no idea what power I wield, so take my deal or you die."

The rage on his face was a little alarming. He was already beginning to get control of himself. Caroline knew she couldn't hold him long and of course she'd been bluffing; only an angel blade could kill an angel and those were very had to get your hands on.

Niklaus was straining against her command. "D-d... deal?" He spoke with difficulty.

The blonde grinned, "I need to borrow your grace."

His dark blonde brows arched in disbelief.

"I will return it as soon as I'm done, whole and intact." She promised. "In return..." A thrill ran up her spine when his eyes traveled her body. "I'll owe you one."

Niklaus stumbled forward slightly as he regained control of his body and had Caroline suspended against the brick wall by her neck in the blink of an eye. His unimpressed eyes were glowing pale blue with his angel power.

Caroline wheezed and clawed at his hand, attempting to get a good kick in at the same time, but he evaded every strike.

The archangel was frowning, contemplating her, the power in his eyes faded. "I don't make deals with demons." He ground out. "I should smite you for your brazenness." He dropped her on her butt.

Caroline huffed and stood, rubbing her abuse booty. "If you were going to kill me, you would have already. Deal or no deal?"

He rounded on her. "Tell me what you are and I'll consider it."

"Are you sure you're an angel?" She retorted. "Lying and abusing poor defenseless women is a sin in Heaven too, right?"

"I'm an archangel, love. Rules don't apply to me."

"I'll tell you what I am _after_ you lend me your grace."

"You think I'm going to walk around as a mere mortal while you're off doing who knows what with my power? I don't trust demons."

"I'm not a demon!" She stalked up to him and poked his chest. "Stop calling me that! My name is Caroline!" She pronounced her name again and poked him with each syllable. "CARE-OH-LINE."

The archangel grabbed her finger. " _Caroline_ , cease that or you will be less a digit."

She didn't take her finger back and stared expectantly. "Well?"

"My grace would kill you."

Caroline shook her head. "I can take it."

This, whatever she was, was entirely too ambitious for her own good. He was surprised she'd lived this long. Any other angel would've dissuaded her attentions forcefully, which is what he should do. Truthfully, he had never done was he was 'supposed to', anyway. Niklaus sighed and turned her hand over. He pressed a kiss her palm. "Begone, little shadow."

Before she could protest, a whoosh blew her hair back and he was gone. She screamed in frustration at the empty alleyway.

* * *

 _Two months later_

Caroline was so close to finding Niklaus again, she could feel it. Even with her amazing power, she couldn't just summon him, so she'd watched for omens of the angelic kind and stalked a few other angels.

None had been forthcoming with anything prominent, to her dismay.

Days were spent praying to him and choking down her daily doses of holy water. She could feel the darkness spreading even now. Her nights were endless miles down the road and seedy bars, grilling supernatural creatures and even hunters. She slept as little as necessary, but always dreamed about gunmetal blue eyes.

Tonight, she was in a crappy highway bar, trying to drown herself in anything colored brown.

"This seat taken?"

She didn't even look before she spoke. "Does it look like it is?" Caroline snapped, finally looking at her offender. Next to her was a very good-looking man, smiling with his longish brown hair and strong jawline. He had the nice guy smile as he took a seat beside her in his Carhart jacket and red plaid shirt. "Sorry. I didn't mean that, it's been a crappy day."

"No problem." He motioned for the bartender. "Next rounds on me."

"Oh, I couldn't."

"I insist." He placed a bill on the table. "My name's Sam."

The blonde shook his hand. "Caroline Forbes. You have a last name?"

"It's Winchester; Sam Winchester."

* * *

Caroline shrieked as Sam doused her in holy water. "Stop! Please!" Tears blurred in her vision as the steam from her burning skin wafted up.

"Just tell us what you are!" Demanded Dean Winchester, pointing a sawed-off shotgun at her. At some point during the night, Sam had spiked her drink with holy water and when the inevitable happened, the Winchester brothers kidnapped her and brought to some abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.

She was so stupid not to have made the connection. What other huge, plaid-wearing man shows up in a crappy bar at night and says he's Sam Winchester and ends up not being THE Sam Winchester? None. Everyone knew about the Winchester Brothers, luckily her mom had taught her to stay under the radar so she'd never run into them. Until tonight that is.

Dean signaled Sam to splash her again.

"No! Please!" She thrashed in her bound chair. "I'll tell you!"

"Talk." Dean growled.

"I'm human!" She hissed at them. Sam raised the flask again, preparing to douse her. "Half! Half human."

"Half-demon?" Asked Sam. He looked at his brother, "Jesse Turner?"

Dean nodded and laid his firearm on the warped dinner table. "Cambion."

"Yes." Whimpered the blonde. "I'm a cambion. A _good_ one."

Dean shot her a dirty look. "Shut up." He turned back to his brother. "I'll call Cas."

Sam nodded and watched his brother step outside with a sigh. He considered the half demon girl silently.

"Please let me go." Caroline pleaded. "I've never hurt anyone."

"Shh, shh." Sam hushed her. "I know, but we've only met one other cambion and his power was limitless."

"My power isn't tied to Lucifer." She explained after a hesitant moment. "Just like this devil's trap won't hold me."

"Then why haven't you escaped?"

The blonde offered him a small smile. "Because I'm not a demon. I don't want to hurt you; I want your help." Caroline had thought about blowing this joint and leaving the Winchesters with a memo that she was a _creature which on did not fuck with_ , but their determination was legendary. You wrong a Winchester? You would never know peace again.

She was smarter than that.

"With what, Caroline?"

Caroline looked into his eyes. "I have to bring my mother back."

Before Sam could voice his surprise, the rickety abandoned home began to shake violently. Plaster and wood crumbled around them in a dusty haze.

"What's happening?!" Caroline yelled. She was a sitting duck, completely bound to a metal chair. She desperately wanted to escape, but she was determined to have Dean and Sam Winchester's trust.

"It's not you?" Sam bellowed back over the noise as Dean raced inside the house, gun pointed at her again.

She glared at him. "No!" The dust from the ceiling continued to coat her.

"We're got company, then." Dean looked to his brother. "The big kind."

"What does that mean?" shouted Caroline, just as the shaking stopped.

It was eerily quiet as they all looked around, searching for something that didn't quite fit.

"Hello, love."

Caroline stiffened at the voice behind her. She looked at the hunter's holding her captive; their faces were a mix of apprehension and bravery.

"Niklaus." She whispered; horrified. "What are you doing here?"

Dean and Sam were throw back and held against the wall by some invisible force, groaning and grunting. They strained to no avail.

"Rescuing you, apparently."

Caroline bristled at the insinuation.

"You know him?!", growled Dean.

"Not really!" Caroline shot back. "And I don't need rescuing!"

"You don't?" incredulously inquired Sam.

 _Unravel_ , she thought silently. The ropes binding her began to unwind like snakes; freeing her. Caroline stood on shaky legs, ignored the hunter's dropped jaws, and turned to her 'supposed knight'.

Niklaus was smirking at her, looking every bit the avenging angel. He was dressed in all black and holding a dagger. It looked like any other dagger, with it's small silver, double-sided blade and dark handle, but she could feel the holy power emitting from it. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and stepped out of the devil's trap.

Dean groaned, "What the f-!"

"Dean!" Snapped Sam, halting his brother's words. They glared at each other.

"Get lost." She told Niklaus, crossing her arms over her chest. "I found some help."

"We had a little spat, love. I'm over it, already."

"We'll I'm not." She insisted. "Are you planning on killing someone?" Caroline pointed to the dagger. "I won't let you hurt them."

"Protecting your little humans?" He sneered. "They bound and injured you."

"You've been spying on me!" She gasped, outraged. "I prayed to you and you ignored me!"

"We know the feeling, sister" Dean quipped.

"He's angel?" Asked Sam.

Niklaus turned his gaze to the brothers, finally. "Archangel, mate. And I know all about you Winchesters."

"Can't say the same, _buddy_." Dean shot back.

"I thought all the archangels were gone." Said Sam. "How come we've never heard of you?"

Niklaus clasped his hands behind his back. "I prefer to blend in. Plotting to destroy the world really isn't my thing, you see. You humans are magnificent creatures. I adore the way you function and think, very refreshing for someone as old as I am."

"Where were you when Amara was coming?" Demanded Dean, "Or when your brother Lucifer escaped? We could have used your help!"

"I'm sure Castiel was much more help than I could have been." He replied, nonplussed by Dean's anger. "And everything turned out just fine."

"That's enough." Snapped Caroline, rounding on Niklaus. "Like I said before, I don't need your help, so leave."

He ignored her and waved his hand, releasing Dean and Sam. "You want my help so badly? Here." Niklaus held out the dagger. "This is the 'Dagger of Defiance'. Don't let the apperance fool you, it can do much more than it seems. If you ever need my help, just whisper my name to the blade." He explained. "It will kill most creatures and put the more powerful ones to sleep so long as the blade is embedded."

"What's the catch?" Warily asked Dean, eyeing the archangel with distrust.

Niklaus help up his hands. "No catch, mate. I do ask one thing though."

Dean arched a dark eyebrow.

"Never search, contact, or speak to Caroline ever again."

"Hey!" Protested the blonde.

"She will not be dragged into the mess that is your lives." He continued, ignoring her. "In fact, this never happened. You never met a cambion named Caroline Forbes. Are we clear?"

Caroline gaped.

"Deal." Agreed Sam. "You'll come if we need you?"

Niklaus nodded. "As long as you abide by my wishes." He smiled ruefully, "It's time I entered the game it seems."

Dean mock bowed. "Pleasure doing business with you...?"

"Niklaus. You may call me Klaus."

The hunter's nodded. Dean smirked at Caroline and Sam smiled apologetically. "I am not something you can trade for!" She hissed. "I will not-!"

A whoosh cut off whatever the half-demon girl was going to say and the hunters were alone.

"I don't feel right about that." Sam started.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean retorted. "She can obviously handle herself." His green eye's gleamed with mischief. "Guess who turned the GPS on her phone?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Dean..."

* * *

"Put me down!"

Niklaus released the blonde girl as soon as he landed. "As you wish, little shadow."

Caroline's feet hit a metal platform. Cool winds blew her hair and gave her chill bumps. "Where are we?" She wrapped her arms around herself. They were high up on some metal structure over-looking a garden and crowds of people. The stars twinkled beautifully against the dark sky.

"In the city of romance."

Caroline smiled. "You brought me to the Eiffel tower?"

Niklaus nodded. He reached toward her and Caroline felt a thrill tingle in her spine, it spread to her whole body like fire. She felt ultra-sensitive. He lightly touched her forehead and a wave of pure energy washed from her toes to her head. She was suddenly clean and dressed in a violet sweater dress, black tights, and black leather knee-high boots.

Caroline grasped a strand of hair and found it perfectly curled. "Thank you." She breathed.

He was now wearing warmer clothes as well. "Let me apologize, Caroline."

"You do have a lot to apologize for." She agreed, winking at him.

"I hope you'll forgive my actions." He took her hand and kissed it. "I will make it up to you."

Caroline was quickly becoming addicted to the excitement she felt around this man, but she was curious as to what he meant. "How?"

"I will lend you my grace." His gunmetal blue eyes never wavered from hers.

Caroline breathed out a shaky breath. "Oh." Tears filled her eyes. "Thank you!" She jumped into his arms and pulled him close. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

His hands slid up her back; returning her affection. "Do you trust me?" He asked quietly.

Caroline pulled back from their embrace and considered him. "Yes." Apart of herself knew it was foolish, but she could feel the goodness in him. He would keep his word.

Niklaus smiled, revealing his two prefect dimples. Caroline's heart beat like a jack-hammer. He was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at him. She couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"I will keep my end of the bargain too." Caroline admitted shyly.

"I know you would, sweetheart. But it's not necessary." He told her, stepping away to the railing. He gripped the bars and watched the crowd. "I want to do this for you."

Caroline stood beside him. "Why?"

"I enjoy you. You're strong, beautiful, full of light."

"Light?" She scoffed. "There's only darkness. I can feel it now, scratching to come out."

Niklaus turned to her. "No, I can sense it." he disagreed. "For all of my power, this is the gift I cherish. You have more goodness than most angels."

Caroline felt herself flush. She'd ached to hear that her whole life; all her struggles recognized. It was so satisfying. "I have to do something for you in return. I just wouldn't feel right."

"If you insist."

"Tell me." She urged, laying her hand on his.

Gunmetal-blue met sky-blue eyes. She felt his power caress hers. They zipped and zapped, creating sparks with all the friction. She thought his pure energy would hurt her, but all she felt was comforting heat. It cocooned her like her favorite blanket at home.

 _Home_ , she thought, _he feels like home_.

"Take a chance, Caroline." He finally declared. "Get to know me."

Caroline eyed him in surprise. "That's it?"

"Just your time." He confirmed.

A slow smiled split Caroline's face as she stepped closer. She cupped his face, leaning but a breath away. She watched his eyes darken as he looked at her lips. "Good." She said, meeting his eyes again.

He was giving her that amazing smile that made her heart beat like a humming bird's. He stood stone still and didn't push farther, giving her all the control in this situation. One of the most powerful beings in the universe giving her control of him? It was drugging. It was seductive. It was plain amazing.

She could see herself getting used to it very quickly.

Standing on her toes and never breaking eye contact until the last possible moment, she slowly, painstakingly brought herself to meet his oh-so-luscious lips and sighed internally. Eye's dreamily closed, she explored the feeling of his lips, then hesitantly ran her tongue along the seam where his lips met. His touch back was so light, she almost didn't feel it. "Kiss me back, Klaus." She demanded, gripping his shoulders like they were all that held her up upright.

"As you wish, my little shadow."

 _fin_

* * *

 **If you have any questions, please review or message me. I am marking this as complete, BUT there is a very good chance after I finish my two other Klaroline WIPs, that I will write another chapter or two. I just adore the idea of Klaus being the angel and Caroline the demon. We see some many fics the other way around and I LOVE them, but I thought this was refreshing-And everyone knows the Angels on Supernatural can be a evil as any demon ;)**

 **If someone wants to make a cover image for me, please feel free. I'd adore you!**

 **Reviews are love!**

 **Tiffy-wa~**


End file.
